Jame's Angel
by Ethan.K.Demas
Summary: On Fehl Prime, he lived through the worst moments of his live. He was on the bring of death before a teenage boy, bathed in golden light gave him a second chance. The Angel had asked him to live his life fully, but also protect humanity at whatever cost necessary. With the power of an angel protecting him, how will this influence the way James effects the Mass Effect Universe?
1. Introduction

**This is a different timeline from the DBZ universe. It has one major difference, but that's about all. It's a brother fic and I try my best to make it as believable as possible while bringing in as much detail as I can. It's hard writing something, but not having somebody along with you yo help guide you, so I ask anybody who's willing to help guide me along with this story in regards to the spelling and grammar as well helping fill it out a bit more. I hate that I give my reader such a short thing, but this is the best I can do for now.**

**Anyway, I was at first planning to throw Android 18 into this world and pair her with James, actually I have that whole story about that written out, but I decided to go with this one. With this one I have gotten at least two chapters where I actually describe things. **

**I do not own anything, I'm still to young to do so according to my parents... BLEH!**

Inhaling… the word became meaningless after the first few hours. Touch? A sensation so long forgotten… Sight, it seems endless… Smell something I haven't experienced since that fateful day. Sound… vibrations in the molecules around you, specific frequencies' and lengths give you different sounds, and each is truly unique.

My name is Gohan, or at least that is what it used to be. I've been many places and in many times, each seemingly more violent than the last. War and violence, a constant in the multi-verse… it's the only other thing I've come to see that transcends boundaries. My body has long since perished, my mind was left to wander all eternity, a curse placed upon me by a malevolent being. Forced to watch the death of all I love and care for, yearning to reach out and protect them, but alas I cannot.

When my universe came to an end, being crushed by its own gravitational pull I thought I might be set free from my shackles that bind me to this realm of torment, but my hopes was crushed. I was immune to the wrath of the heat and the bone crushing forces of gravity, a spirit that slid in between this dimension and eternity, unchanging and unforgiving. I was only a twelve year old boy, grieving his father's loss, when that monster took his own life in an effort to put me in this punishment.

I wonder if I am a man now, being alive or just existing for billions of years now. I would have been one, might have even been a grandfather, but that all seems so far away now, so I wander on in the ever expanding plains… I've been praised by beings that were able to see and talk to me, I imparted my knowledge to them, but they went as fast as they came and I remained stagnant in this ever changing place.

I've been alone for so long I became numb to the emotions of the worlds I visit. Nothing was left to fascinate me, the vibrant forms of live, the colours and cultures all seem so meaningless. All of it is so mortal compared to me, even those that have become immortal in their universe was mortal to me. They died with their universe, but I lived on. I had no one, and I am no one. Forever and Always Alone.

Despite all this, there was something growing, my knowledge and my power. At first I didn't notice it, but after a while it became very clear to me that it increased dramatically, never stopping. With each year that passed my power increased in magnitude and potency. It was endless, vast and dense. The realm I was trapped in expanded with my ever growing presence, but still I could feel that it wouldn't be enough to let me stretch my spiritual form.

I felt a ping, or was it a pang? What is the difference between the two anyway? but anyway, let me think about that later, for now, that ping was bothering me. Something was calling to me, silent but clear, amidst all the other wails. This voice had promise, a bright future, but the voice was fading… A sign of mortality, yet this one would go down, no it wanted to survive, it wanted to become something more than just another blip in the universe. My curiosity got the better of me, and I moved my consciousness over to the voices origin.

A man lay on the hard unforgiving cold and barren ground, a pained expression on his face. Emotions rolling off of him in waves that struck me in its undiluted power, something of it reminded me of myself, how I suffered. He had potential, but all that potential was slipping away with each breath he took and breathed out. His mind seemed to connect to mine, and some of the shackles that kept me in place were shattered. I could sense a kindred spirit in him, and this made me want to help him, but there was nothing I could do.

Like every other time, it broke me when I couldn't help something or someone on the outside. All the emotions that I had let grow numb and pushed to the side resurfaced, my dimension and my prison was stretched to its limits by the sudden influx of power. Cracks formed, and like a dam filled to the brim with water, the point that was the weakest gave way, and my power and everything I was surged forward, shattering what was left of my prison.

I could feel my entire existence being spread across every plain of existence, every dimension and every universe. I became omnipresent to this and every other world. A rasp bark broke me out of my thoughts, the man, he was still dying. I took a deep breath and collected a large amount of energy and forced it to create a physical manifestation of myself. I saw golden specks flying in from every corner of the planet and merge at a centre point, forming something that I hadn't had in a long time, a body.

I was fearful of how this might turn out, uncertain how my body would look like, but my fears were laid to rest when I saw myself. My body had dark golden hair, which spiked towards the sky, pale skin and turquoise eyes. My teenage body, which I fought Cell with, the body he had trapped there…

I wore the same clothes I had worn that day, and even if I have to say so myself, I looked like an angel. An angel who's power was showcased in the his physique, but the angel also had this mystical aura, golden specks that swirled around him and danced across his body. I was stunned at how I looked, but I quickly came to terms with it when the man asked if I was an angel

I told him I wanted to feel how it is to live again, how it felt to be human again. He laughed at my request, telling me it wasn't as great as how I made it sound, that it was all sorrow and heartache. I offered him a deal, my power for a room in his mind. I would be there in the back, answering his questions and lending him my power if he needs it. He accepted whole heartedly and I smiled, I told him that the offer was only valid if he would start using his new powers once he reached the red desert. He gave me a curious look but agreed.

"So, what is my hosts name?" I asked

"James, James Vega. What about you Angel?"

I chuckled. "I'm not an angel, but I kinda like that name. My name was Gohan, but I'll go with Angel."

I walked over to him and laid a palm on his chest and flooded him with energy, restoring and healing him making him whole again. I focused a bit harder and attached a piece of my soul to his, this would protect him so I could live a long and healthy live thru him.

"I have to ask, why didn't you save all those people I let die? That would have probably been the best choice." He said in a sullen and weary voice.

"The Collectors were only the start of them, even if you saved them, it would only have been 2 months before they would have been killed by the Reapers." I told him

"At least they would have had time to escape them." He continued his brooding

"They wouldn't have. The way the Reapers attack would have devastated any means they have. I am sorry that you have to go through this, but trust me, you made the right choice."

He sighed. "Whatever you say Angel…"

"I've got to be somewhere else Jimmy, bye for now."

I disappeared in a burst of golden specks, I was sure he was about to argue about the nick name I gave him, which made me chuckle. I might have been aeons old, but deep down, I was still a kid at heart.

"Loco, kid comes and heals me then gives me a stupid nickname. Guess it could have been a worse name…"

So, so much worse Jimmy-boy! I let my voice echo throughout his mind.

"Huh? Crap… He's in my head, I forgot about that." James said as he got up.

2 Years Later, Omega

I knew training was going to be tough, but Angel was ridicules! I'm just a human, sure I'm now a conduit for his power, but still I'm just a human. We have our limits too, but it's most likely Angel forgot that, being the old fart that he is. Though I have to admit, the training paid off. Telekinesis and Telepathy were the toughest of the skills I have yet to master, but energy manipulation and hand to hand combat were relatively easy.

So, I'm sitting in a bar, drinking a beer and playing poker when the news comes on. They slandered and besmeared my hero's name and I just could sit down and take it like that. I then stood up and ripped the screen from the wall, telling the bartender he could have my winnings to replace the screen. The Batarians however thought I needed to be taught a lesson for being a fan of Commander Shepherd and started to taunt me.

I left the bar to stop any fights from happening, and to my dismay they followed me. So now I'm in a routine here dodge, dodge, deflect and counter. They were easy to take down, but I played with them a little, but this was quickly getting boring. With a lot of effort I managed to fire off a telekinetic pulse, pushing the 4 thugs away from me. I moved faster than normally would and jabbed the one in front of me in the stomach, before kicking him in the side sending him flying against a wall.

The next one swung a fist at me, which I barely dodged in time. While his fist was fully extended I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my knee, knocking the breath out of his lungs. I followed that up with an elbow to the back of his head.

"Two take downs for me zero for the _gilipollas_."

The two remaining thugs growled and I gave them a mock innocent smile. They rushed at me, and I deflected and dodged a flurry of punches. They kept up the pace pushing me back. My back hit a wall, and four arms wrapped around me.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Growled the Batarain

I rolled my eyes. "Really, you forgot about earlier?" I asked with sarcasm dripping in my tone.

Before he could reply, I threw them off with another telekinetic pulse. This time, the ugly behind me managed to give me a cut on my forehead. I frowned as it bled, turning to the source of my little cut. A scold clear on my face.

"You cut me _gilipollas_." I seethed

"Oh, the freak can't take a little cut?" The Batarain howled from behind.

Before he could say something else, I was in his face with my fist planted firmly in his stomach. His whole body was leaning forward, leaving his head next to my face. This gave me the perfect setting to threaten him.

"Don't mess with me, I'll make you wish you were never born." I growled in a whisper.

The other two ran at me, but stopped immediately when we heard I shot fired. I turned around and saw a man in an Alliance uniform, navy blue with gold trimmings. I took me a second, but I finally recognized him as Admiral Anderson.

"Admiral Anderson?" I asked, unsure if it really was him.

"You're a hard man to find James." He said casually. "Walk with me."

I jogged up to him and followed him, and then I remembered the Batarains I was busy playing with and pouted. It was the wrong thing to do, because at that very moment he looked at me. He quirked an eyebrow at me, I blushed at being caught.

"Something you want to tell me James?"

"No Admiral."

"I'm sorry I spoiled your little game. Don't try to deny it, you were just toying with them and that's exactly why I need you for this mission."

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I came here to forget about everything work related."

"You're going to come with me whether you like it or not Lieutenant. In case you have forgotten your contract with the Alliance, you are required to follow your commanding officers orders. This is an emergency, and that's why we need you."

"Why don't you just get it over with and throw me in the brig sir?"

"You're not far off James."

I sighed and followed him. 'This was going to be a long day...'

You bet that Jimmy Boy!

'Now this was going to be an extremely long day.' I sighed. I suddenly got the mental image of him pouting and I chuckled.

"Glad your amused James." He said as he took me to the ship.

When I saw it, my heart skipped a beat. I've heard so much about this ship and its crew. To see it up close was a dream come true. The Normandy SR-2... I swear there were stars in my eyes as I looked at it, it was a beauty. When we walked in the ship, I was struck by its sleek interior. There were no expenses spared to build this ship, but that didn't hold a candle to anything when I found out who I was guarding. Commander Jane Shepherd...

**That's my story, Read and Review... Please all you fellow Good Samaritans and all the evil people, you too! (Samaritans sounds like an alien race to me...)**

**If you don't find James to be like your older brother, who act's all cool around other people but is the biggest retard and goofiest guy at home, then just try to look at the guy in that light. Cause that's how he's going to be, but a little bit more something else...**


	2. On Earth

**Thank you Anon, uhm... I think I'd rather have him stick to the basic's you know. I would also like the readers to decide if he should learn any of the signature attacks, I leave that up to you.**

** A special thanks to edvis93 for favouriting and Kaioo, darth slim jim, terzha, Knight298051 and upset applecart for following my story. Also I want to thank aurelia arisato for the advice.**

**I don't thin you'll guys love the ending of this chapter very much, but it's all in the plans...**

**James (POV)**

"Okay, so you manifested yourself halfway right?"

_"Yes, why?"_

"I've been thinking" Gohan gasped "Har-har. Anyway let me get to the point. Energy and matter can be converted back and forth, meaning matter is energy and energy is matter. Correct?" Gohan nodded at this. "That also in essence means that you can form a body for yourself at will, because at the moment, your pure energy and if you convert a portion of that you'll be able to build yourself a body."

_"That is correct in theory..."_ Gohan mused

"You would probably look like you looked when you last manifested yourself. Your a ghost, but instead of drawing energy from outside, you push your own energy into this world. So your like a backwards ghost..."

But all that still meant one thing, Gohan could live again, be a kid. He could have a family and friends, but I remembered it wouldn't be his own, my face darkened slightly, I would try to the best to give him what he needs, whatever it be a father, brother or uncle. As long as I can put a smile on his face… that's if he even decides he wants to become corporeal again.

"Gohan, you deserve a little happiness. Please amigo, do this for me." I said emphasizing what I just said by showing him an inch with my fingers.

_"Okay, I'll try."_

Something about the way he said it, made me realise he was just a scared kid. He was older than anything in existence, but he was still a kid trapped in a dimensional prison. He had no family, no friends, nothing… Now finally after millions of years, he is somewhat free again. I was surprised that he remained the kid he was, even though he had seen countless generations of live.

"Gohan, amigo, I'm here for you. You've been my amigo since Fehl Prime, talked to me and helped me make peace with myself. Let me help you now." I rubbed my chin, thinking. "Not that I'm really helping you... more like encouraging you to live."

* * *

**Gohan (POV)**

I knew what James said was honest, he was sometimes brutally honest. He didn't beat around a bush, he shoved it aside and told it like it was. He didn't lie and he was dedicated to what he did, no half commitments. Once he made up his mind, he would go through whatever means necessary to achieve his goal. The qualities I sometimes wished he didn't have…

My energy was spread out over all plains of existence, while it was vast and spread evenly, I needed it all for what I was about to attempt. I started to gather it all, in the process I lost my ability to have my conscious omnipresent. Golden specks formed streaks of golden light that converged at one point, and I felt a tingling sensation.

At first it was a burning hot pain, like needles of a sowing machine working on an open wound without painkillers. Just pure and undiluted pain, nothing I've ever experienced came close to this. I didn't know what parts of my body were forming, but I knew it was forming. I felt my muscles literally get torn and reattached to bone before it was ripped apart and regrown to adjust to my size. I heard bones crack, then realign and shift into their right positions.

I felt different sensations pass all over my body, cold, heat, pain and a ticklish sensation… It must have been my nerves forming around my body, I could help it when the nerves in my feet were being regrown. I giggled and snickered at the tickling I felt, but that was followed by a sore throat, my voice sounded haggard and rough. I could hear my heart beat and the familiar heat rush thru my body when my ki reserves started to fill. Something went wrong, and my reserves weren't filled, only a quarter of it completed before I lost my connection to the rest of my ki that was spread around me.

I felt a small release of energy and I fell to the ground, most of my energy had dispersed around the multi-verse. I felt exhausted and fatigued, likely from the incomplete transfer of my ki, I let out a yell of pain as everything came back to me in a sudden rush, all the Ki every memory I've ever had. I clutched my head to relieve the pain, but it didn't help.

When I woke up again I found myself in my training Gi, and covered from head to toe in sweat. My clothes were clam and cold, my breathing hitched when I touched the clam clothing. I heard the door open and a guy enter.

"Hey. I see your finally awake again Amigo."

"How long have I been out James?"

"Four days, I had the doctor come over. He told me you suffered from extreme exhaustion."

"Yeah, it was really, really hard doing this. Painful as hell too."

A grim look set on his face. "I heard your scream, it was filled with agony. I couldn't watch, I had to do something, but I couldn't do anything… When you fell, I rushed over to you and checked if everything was okay."

"Thanks James."

"No need, you saved me. Remember?"

I laughed and nodded. This was going to be something new and something old at the same time.

* * *

**5 months later**

"Jimmy, are you falling for Commander Shepherd?"

"No."

"Then why do you think about her so much, huh Jimmy?"

"Because I see her every day."

"But you see me every day too..." Then the teen smiled wickedly "Jimmy's got a crush, Jimmy's got a crush... Hehehe" Gohan sang

"You know, for an old fart, you're really immature..."

"You can see how I look, I'm a kid... Age is only a number?"

"Haha, really kid? Angel you should learn to grow up."

"I've tried for the last... What 4 million years... Give or take a millennia" Gohan sarcastically remarked.

"And I thought I was getting old." James muttered under his breath.

James stared at Gohan, he had a body, a complete body. He could eat, talk, walk, be annoying and use all the hot water but he always hung around here. It was odd, he never left the apartment and if he did, he would only be gone for a couple of hours.

"Say Gohan, why do you always hang around here? I mean, you have your body and everything, so why stick around?"

"I can't leave. When I healed you, a piece of myself broke off and attached it to you. That piece is what allows me to exist in this dimension, and if I move to far away from it, my body starts dying and I return to my astral form."

James shook his head, he felt bad for the kid and felt somewhat responsible for trapping Gohan in this one place, had he not asked the kid to do this, then he wouldn't have this problem. He suddenly wondered if Gohan had ever been to an amusement park, or had friends. His face turned grim at the thoughts and he swore to himself, that once his guard duty was over, he would take Gohan to amusement parks, carnivals and everything.

Gohan noticed the look on his face, and without reading his mind, he knew what James was thinking. He smiled at the guy, he was the only friend he had.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'm used to being alone. Besides, I have you now. Bro..." The Gohan answered his thoughts, the last word was almost silent.

"Hmm, I got myself a kid brother. I can't wait to have you do all my chores... Aah, it'll be good to be the older brother." James smiled, and Gohan rolled his eyes.

James's omni-tool buzzed a few times, with a sigh he answered. "Commander?"

"Hey, James? I was wondering if you could come over if you're not too busy."

"Sure Commander, would you mind if I bring my kid brother along?"

"Your kid brother is here? Sure, I don't mind."

James got up and went to the door, opening it. He stood there for a minute, and then turned to look for Gohan. The kid sat on the coach in shock, he wasn't prepared for James to just do that, but the act of kindness warmed him.

"Come on Angel, we have to go."

A shell-shocked Gohan nodded and followed James out and down the hall to Commander Shepherds room. James opened the room and let Gohan enter before he followed. Jane Shepherd wasn't expecting to see a boy with turquoise eyes and golden hair, neither did she expect him to be so polite. He was like James, except a smaller compact version of him, that didn't curse.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Commander Shepherd." Gohan said.

"You to kid. What's your name?"

"Gohan Angel Vega."

James smiled, he kept his real name and used Angel as a second name. James suddenly realised something, there were no records to prove Gohan existed. He figured, he'd have to find somebody to get him on the system and get documents for him. That, or he could go to the embassy and tell them he found Gohan and decided to adopt him.

"The latter option James." Gohan suddenly said.

"You sure bro?"

Gohan nodded, while a confused Shepherd looked between the two. Gohan noticed her, and laughed.

"We were talking about something before we came here, I just answered his question." Gohan said

Jane Shepherd just gave an "Oh..." in understanding. No doubt she would have asked questions had Gohan not said that.

"So, how come in the last few months, James hasn't told me anything about you?" Shepherd asked accusingly.

Gohan laughed. "He thinks people would think he's soft, besides we don't really look-alike. So people really wouldn't believe him."

"True, you don't look-alike, why's that?"

The sad look on Gohan's face made her regret asking the question. "James found me on Fehl Prime, I was one of the last survivors. He decided to adopt me as his brother."

Jane was almost teary eyed, but remained her cool controlled self. Though, James could see that she was far from collected, the shadows in her eyes a testament to that. James was also surprised from the story Gohan told, he hadn't talked to Shepherd about Fehl Prime and the story Gohan just spun would keep her away from it.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I didn't mean to pry."

Gohan smiled, his whole face lighting up. "That's okay, you didn't know. That's in the past, and I've got James now."

Shepherd gave him a soft smile, and James felt his insides could melt. He guessed Angel was right, he does have a crush on Commander Jane Shepherd.

"You know, I wish I could take you out Angel." James said

"You should James, he really needs to be with other kids his age."

"It's okay. I know he doesn't have much time to do anything like that, so I don't blame him." Gohan interrupted.

Gohan, James and Shepherd played cards, video games and watched movies, even ordering a few pizzas for the night. Shepherd seemed to have taken a liking to the teenager, and James knew that Gohan was just the type of kid she would want. His mind drifted off, thinking about how a life with her would be, married, kids maybe even grand-kids... He smiled fondly before being interrupted by a giggling Gohan, which brought him out of his train of thought.

Since then James and Gohan had visited her together more often, and she loved it when the two brothers came together. Before they knew it, a month had passed and Commander Shepherd was called in for another hearing.

"James, where's Gohan?" Shepherd asked as they walked to meet the council.

"In our apartment, he's still asleep. He was up late last night reading some history on his data pad. I had to take it away from him and tell him we wouldn't go out for ice-cream to get him to go to sleep."

"I never should have started with all those historical things… I think it's a bit obvious it's my fault his into all that stuff." She said and laughed

"Now I've got to deal with a history obsessed teenager… Just glad his hormones haven't kicked in yet."

Jane laughed, she could see Gohan now. Sneaking out at night and going to parties and James chasing behind him trying to get him to behave and go home. Anderson met up with them, Shepherd and James immediately stopped talking and listened to what he had to say.

* * *

**Jane Shepherd**

The reapers attacked Earth just now, and I was on my way to the Normandy along with Admiral Anderson. There was something bothering her, and then when she found a boy in the vents, she knew what bothered her so much. Gohan and James, the brothers had grown on her and she wanted them to be safe. She wouldn't know what she would do if she lost them. They were the only people who had treated her as a person and not a hero or just Commander Shepherd. Hopefully James had gotten Gohan and they left together.

She had become slightly dependant on for conversations or having dinner. Gohan was a great cook, and nothing beat his cooking. She was sure he could make anything, and her assumptions were proven right when he once made a dextro-amino dish for a Turrian. Not to mention that he himself ate the dish without getting any food poisoning which was very peculiar...

She shook her head, she didn't need to get distracted now, she would see the kid later. He would be okay, James wouldn't let anything happen to him.

* * *

**James (POV)**

Major Alenko and I had just boarded the Normandy, but I couldn't think of this, I was too worried about Commander Shepherd. I knew in the back of my mind I was forgetting something, but it just didn't care at the moment. I would worry about that feeling later, right now my priority was Commander Shepherd. When we picked up Commander Shepherd we were about to leave when I heard his voice.

_"James, I have to revert to my astral form. Don't worry about me, I'll be back."_

"No, NO, NO GOHAAAN!" I yelled and ran towards the door, but Commander Shepherd pulled me back stopping me from going to get him. "Let me go! My brother is down there!"

"I'm sorry James, but there's nothing you can do about it now." she said and a growl escaped my throat.

"He's still alive! I have to go get him! Please! Please Shepherd." I pleaded with her desperate to find him.

"I'm sorry James, but I can't let you go." She said, and I tried to push past her, then I felt something being pressed on my back, I felt a shock before I passed out.

* * *

**Jane Shepherd (POV)**

"I'm so sorry… So, so sorry James…" I whispered at the unconscious man in front of her.

"Jane, I'm sure you did everything you could…" Kaiden commented.

"No, I should have let James go and get Gohan when we left there." she sighed. "I just wanted to tell him I got him tickets to the movie he wanted to go see… Now I'll never be able to do that." I said, my voice barely a whisper.

I could see Kaiden was at a loss, he didn't know what to do, but there was nothing we could do. I already made a stupid decision and I haven't even been on the Normandy 2 minutes. James will probably never forgive me for what I've done, hopefully Gohan is still alive and we'll find him again after this is over.

"We are a broken people living under loaded gun, Kaiden, and there's nothing in this Galaxy that can make it right." I sighed. "Still there's hope, that a miracle from another time might help us." My heart broke thinking of leaving the closets thing I had to a baby brother on that planet. A single tear slid down my face, before I wiped it off and walked to my cabin.

**Sorry, told you that you wouldn't like the ending very much. It's not the end of Gohan, he's merely going come back later on. I'll show you what Gohan is doing while he's away from James and Commander Shepherd.**

**Oh yeah, Gohan is a freaking Ghost, of course he can eat anything he wants...**

**As I told you earlier, I want you guys to tell me what 2 Signature moves James will be taught. Yes, two, and only two. Maybe give an idea as to an original move for Jimmy! The person to tell me what piece is and from what song it is in THIS CHAPTER, will win the rights to select the one!**

**BTW what't up with ? Thru and Through are the freaking same thing *GRRRRR***


	3. Citadel Times

**Welcome to a new year's instalment of James' Angel. Where the military brother gets to have a small brother. Thanks to all the people reading the story! This chapter is more about the thoughts of certain individuals, or at least that's what I think. You as the reader have to decide what you think of it. If it's a bit confusing, gimme a shout and I'll put up an explanation as the next chapter.**

**I'm not the best writer in the world, but I try my best. So please tell me where I can improve myself! Now let's get going but before that I need to say the following**

I don't own anything here.

Jane  
The mission on Mars was successful for the most part anyway, Kaiden has been injured during the mission, but James' attitude bothered me much more. He seemed suicidal, and without his brother around I couldn't do anything. I was the cause of his behaviour and it's my responsibility to make things right. I knew Liara had connections that could find out if Gohan was still alive, so I went down to where her room use to be, and luckily she was still there.

"Shepherd, it's good to see you."

"It's great to see you too."

"Shepherd, I heard you had an argument with Lieutenant Vega."

"Yes… That's the reason I'm here. It's my fault his so reckless, so I have to set it right."

"What do you need?"

"Can you use your contacts to find out if Gohan Angel Vega is still alive?"

"Sure, it would take me just a minute to look." Liara began to look thru the records, her eyes darting left and right as she looked thru the information. "I'm sorry Shepherd, it seems that Gohan Angel Vega was killed."

"What do I do now Liara?"

"What do you mean Shepherd?"

"I didn't let him go after his little brother, that's why he became so never mind. He's acting like he wants to kill himself." I put my face in my hands. "I just couldn't risk losing both of them. It was hard enough knowing I was leaving Gohan behind, but when he tried to run out and I taisered him, I felt like I stole something from him."

"Shepherd, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay Liara, it's my fault that he died. He was only 12, turning 13 in three months' time." I sighed…

James (POV)  
_"Jimmy, I'll come back bro. Don't be reckless… Please?"_

"I let you die. It's my fault you died Angel."

_"I am always alive Jimmy, I still am, but I need to do a few things before I come back again. I'll see you in a few days James."_

"Fine, I'll see you Angel." I grumbled.

We were on the Citadel for two days, and then we set off to Palaven to rescue the Prime Arch. I've been waiting for Gohan for a while now. I knew I needed to be somewhere secluded for him to be able to return to human form… In the two days I've been waiting, I haven't heard anything form him. I was getting anxious, Gohan said he'll be back in a few day's but he still hadn't showed up. I was starting to worry now,

Jane (POV)  
James had lured a Brute away from me, but now the thing was charging at him. He was against the rock formation with no way out. I saw him smirk before his eyes flashed blue and he pushed his arms out. It was like a biotic's shockwave ability, but this was far more powerful and devastating. Unlike a biotic's ability, it didn't give off a blue haze, instead there was a sonic boom followed by a torrent of razor sharp wind.

The Brute was tossed away like a ragdoll and long gashes opened up all over its body. I stared at James and saw him move his arms in a strange motion, almost like he was waxing the air, before his eyes flashed blue again and he pushed his hands forward. Lightning arced from his hand and struck the beast, which howled in pain before it died.

I didn't know what to do, and from our last conversation, I knew he was still angry at me. This was troubling, I went and read James' file after he told me about Fehl Prime and how Gohan was always there for him, but it didn't mention any biotics.

"James, what was that?" I hissed at him.

"A few of my abilities."

"I didn't realise you have biotic's."

"I don't."

"Don't shit with me. If that's not biotic's then what was that?"

"Unlike you, Gohan has taught me how to harness my body's energy naturally and transform it into devastating attacks. No eezo required."

"Bullshit!"

"Fuck you Commander, believe what you want. I don't have the time for this and don't think I'll let Gohan near you again!" he spat venomously.

My face turned miserable immediately when he said that, he didn't know Gohan was dead… Garrus looked shocked at the two of us, he had seen my expression and James' insubordination. I didn't like it any more than James did, after we made it to the Prime Arch, we left. I told James to report to the Med-bay and he did.

"Dr Chakwas, please check him for traces of Eezo, and biotic implants."

She did as told, scanning his body for any biotic amplifiers that may have been implanted in him. She had come up with nothing, which meant he was telling the truth earlier on. I still couldn't believe what he told me, but I'll accept it for now. My problems got worse, the Prime Arc wanted me to get the help of the Krogans, a race they had almost driven extinct. We set off to have a meeting with the Krogan Leader Wrex, and the Salarian Dalatras.

Liara  
Liara was pacing around in her room, she was frustrated that she couldn't alleviate the tension between Shepherd and Vega. From just how Shepherd acted around him and whenever he said something to her that resembled an insult, her face would turn into one that's heart broken. Liara wasn't a fool, she knew what was happening or at least what happened. Shepherd had fallen in love with Vega, but with him blaming her for his brother's death, there was nothing she could do.

She was interrupted from her musings when Garrus entered her room, he stood on the door with an odd expression. She tilted her head to the one side slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Shepherd, she seems off. I was wondering if you knew what is going on with her."

"I do, and maybe you could help me."

"So what do you need help with and what is bothering her?"

"A long story, but I'll shorten it to you Garrus. She was held prisoner on Earth for six months, where for the first 5 James was her only company. The last month she met Gohan, James' little brother. Gohan was a civilian on Fehl Prime, were James had accidentally lost all of the colonies lives except Gohan's.

"He adopted the boy as his brother, and the two were living together for 2 years. According to Shepherd, Gohan was the one who kept James going, and he moved to Omega and started doing odd jobs to provide for the two of them. Shepherd revealed that James also promised to do everything to protect him, to be whatever he needed, but he broke that promise.

_'Still a long story…_' He thought amusedly as Liara explained.

"They were on Earth when the Reapers attacked, and Shepherd and Vega were on the Normandy when James received a message, from the kid telling him to be safe. James tried to run back, but Shepherd stopped him and taisered him. He blames her for the death of his little brother…" Liara dragged on

Garrus' eyes were wide. Now he understood why she acted like that, why she looked like she looked whenever he mentioned that name. Something odd occurred to Garrus, James said he wouldn't let Shepherd near Gohan again…

"Liara, Vega mentioned not letting Shepherd near Gohan again…"

"He's experiencing denial… That's only part of the problem, Shepherd fell in love with Vega on Earth. Now she's beginning to show signs of depression because James treats her like scum."

"Spirits, this explains everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"James exhibited an odd power on Manea, able to kill a brute with deadly proficiency. It's not biotics, but she was extremely concerned. They had an argument and he cursed at her, but she played it off."

"Wait, you said power? What power?"

"Well, his eyes flashed blue, then he pushed his hands forward and unleashed some kind of wind blast. Then he did these strange motions with his hands before his eyes flashed blue again and a large arch of lightning launched at the brute, disintegrating it."

"I've read about abilities like that. Protheans had studied the humans, and according to some of their studies, there were extremely powerful humans, who didn't use biotics. They were able to move objects and read other humans' minds, strange enough, the humans seemed to have stopped using those abilities."

"All of them except Vega?"

"It sees so."

"Then again, Vega told Shepherd that Gohan taught him that…"

"So these abilities must be genetic to humans." Liara mused. Now she wondered why human biotic's didn't have the abilities.

Shepherd  
After the meeting, we went to Surk'esh. Like the stupid person he is, The Illusive Man sent his goons to stop us. He failed on his attempts to do so, but a lot of Salarian's lost their lives. I had James sit out that mission, because I just couldn't handle him right now. My thoughts about Earth and the loss of lives on it still brought me nightmares. Especially those nightmares where I see Gohan die. James blames me for it, and he's right to do so.

While I tried to sort out my head, I ordered Joker to take us back to the Citadel, we needed to resupply before we head out again.

"Commander Shepherd."

"Yes EDI?"

"There have been multiple claims of a high energy reading near the centre of the Galaxy. Claims state that this energy source has destroyed a whole fleet of Reapers."

"Any video images of this source?"

"Yes Commander. I'll send the video to your omnitool."

I received the video and walked to my cabin, where I went to my desktop and watched the video. There were hundreds of Reapers, all of them extremely large. The same ones that attacked Earth, and killed so many people, and they were chasing a few ships. The ship in the lead filming this, had a great view of everything.

There was a flash of light and something small appeared out of the star. The ball of golden light hovered between the two parties, before a large blue-grey beam shot from the orb. The beam swallowed the Reapers whole, leaving no trace of them behind. After it destroyed the Reapers, it flew back into the star.

"EDI, has there been anything else like this?"

"Yes Commander. One incident on Earth, this time there was somebody, but the image is obscured by the energy that surrounded it."

The video played, a young person walked out of a wrecked building. A red beam shot towards the person, but a blue beam was shot to counter it. The beam pushed back and destroyed the reaper. The person stood for a second, before the person exploded into millions of golden specks of dust. The Cannibals around the area started to drop dead and explode with golden light, two of the Destroyer class Reapers were pummelled by golden specks, when the specs left, the Reapers were gone. The specks formed into a golden ball, and shot straight up thru the atmosphere away from earth.

"EDI, does those two things look the same to you?"

"According to my data, they should be exactly the same thing Commander."

"What's a human doing with so much raw power? Destroying reapers, and surviving inside a star…?"

"I don't know Shepherd. It's very odd."

I nodded and walked towards my Cabin, something about that obscured image in the video looked familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it, but there was just this nagging feeling the back of my head that told me I knew what it was. Then there was James, his unique abilities bother me to no end. Just how did he get such power? I could understand if he used his omnitool, but he didn't!

**Next Chapter  
Gohan's travels! A lying Robot! A nervous James! A suspicious Jane!**

**Happy New Year! Hope you guys and girls enjoyed it and I look forward to reading any PM's and Reviews. Please take the time to review if you have I would appreciate it very much.**

**Hey, anybody know what James used? Hehe, you'll be surprised! But so far The Maseko is a definite in the learning process of Jimmy-boy. One more my kind readers!**


	4. GAV's Adventures

**Here are the things that Gohan did while he was away. I hope you enjoy this piece as much as the others or even more. Also, anybody want to give me some input? I love to get reviews and it gives me the fuel required to right better and futher.**

**Chapter 4 : Space adventures of GAV!**

_'Forming the body was the painful part, letting go of the form was much easier than I thought. I just turned back into energy and dispersed. Well now I needed to get busy, this dimension won't be repaired by itself. I knew it was a little farfetched, but even being omnipresent, I really wasn't. I could only process so much data at a time. The closer I was to my focus, the better, but I needed to even out my energy._'

He realised that when he let himself go, his subconscious immediately attacked the Reapers present. He had no control, he knew he should be worrying, but Gohan killed the evil people. When Gohan finally snapped out of it, he had cleared an entire city of reapers… '_Oops…?'_

First thing he did was going and searching for the materials he needed for his plan. Gohan knew, no matter how strong a human could physically get, they would never be able to harness all of his power and energy. So he needed black-gold and black-diamonds, and he meant it literally. He knew it was almost crazy to seek those elements and that it was outright dangerous to get the crystals, but it would be worth it. Not that it was dangerous to him as he was a spirit, the only trouble was finding the items. The materials were in a class of their own, and he knew those two combined would be just strong enough for James to fully be able to use the power he had given James access to.

Black Gold was an ancient element dating back to before this universe was created. The element was extremely rare, light, virtually indestructible and energy resistant, which made the perfect armour. Black Diamonds on the other hand are crystals formed in the middle of a black hole, once attuned to a certain energy, you could use it as much as you would like without any backlash. Partially due to being a miniature black hole contained in a crystal, allowing you to continually draw energy without putting strain on your body. The crystal however blocks the energy from being absorbed by the black hole, but stores it in any object capable of handling that amount of energy.

'_Crap, I forgot about energy storage... Wait, I can make a series of small but high energy capacitors_' I started mused as he drifted thru countless asteroids searching for the materials. I remembered that I could most likely find the two materials in close proximity, with that in mind I immediately changed course. Heading towards the centre of the galaxy where the dormant black hole of the Milky Way was bound to have thrust out some of the crystals.

James

He was really pissed off at Shepherd, because of her he had broken a promise that he had made. Even though it wasn't serious since Gohan would reform himself again, he was still angry at her for making him leave the kid behind.

He was also angry with himself for not thinking about Gohan earlier, he had been too preoccupied with Shepherds well-being that he had forgotten about Gohan. Gohan had saved him from the clutches of death, and the boy who restored his faith in himself.

The mission to Mars had proven to himself just how angry he was, and he knew it was stupid for ramming the kodaik into the Cerberus shuttle, but it had to be done. After the mission, were Major Alenko suffered some head trauma, he got lectured by Shepherd. There little spar had turned to a brawl were Shepherd tossed him over her him, but he pulled her down with him landing on top and pinning her.

With him still enraged, he threw a few choice words that broke Shepherds confident mask and caused her to shed a few tears. He had tried to apologize, but she waved him off, telling him he had every right to be angry with her. She went on to say that even thou he had those rights, she didn't want him to be reckless, cause Gohan wouldn't want him to be.

Gohan

'The most ancient of materials are always near the most ancient of places... How boring...' Gohan thought and rolled his eyes. He had found a rather large rock orbiting the massive black hole that was mostly comprised of Black-Gold and Germanium. He had to use his energy to break off a piece of the large crystal structure that jutted out near the black hole for his supply of Germanium.

'_Souls of the damned, their greed for gold had set them on a path with no return. So tainted and black, with greed that surpasses death itself they clung to their gold as if it was the most important thing in the universe. With the doom of that universe, the soul was compressed, yet it fought with all its desire to protect it, but it was in vain. The soul attached to the gold was crushed along with the gold, but with the proximity, the two formed a unity. The existence of black gold, the souls of the greedy, fused with gold had created the ultimate metal. Strong, resistant and virtually indestructible.' _The old story floated thru his head. He knew it was true, and that he's going to use it, but it was highly disturbing.

Now that he had the materials he needed, he went to work. Thanks to breaking his prison, he was able to use his power to manipulate the physical world around him. Once he found the nearest star that as hot enough to melt the metal, he started working on the armour. Moulding the Black-Gold and using the Germanium to form a network on the suite to conduct and transfer energy. On the chest piece where the heart is, Gohan inserted the crystal which he had carved into the form of Shenron.

He had a lapse in concentration, there was just a big blank in his memory, but then it rushed back to him. Reapers were chasing innocent vessels, one had already been destroyed. He rushed out, and used n energy wave to vaporize them. Then Gohan flew back into the star, to finish his current project. '_That's the second time I blank out like that._'

Once he was done creating the suite, he went to find some new materials to create the inside of the suite. After he added the interior of the suite, which had a soft nano-silicone body suite, that absorbed heat and transferred it to the Germanium conductors. The suite was completed with some technology he was able to scavenge from wrecked ships in the galaxy. He had made sure that none of it would affect James or indoctrinate him.

The finished product was a midnight black suite with a sliver network running from the heart outwards around the body. The crystal had become a dark purple after harmonizing it with his energy. The technology in the suite included a radiation and energy shield and small medi-gel dispensers that reacts on the wearer's vital signs. Satisfied, he tracked James down.

James - Citadel

He could have sworn he felt a tingling sensation pass over himself just now. The feeling he got when-

"Shit! He's coming back!" James said fast.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Shepherd interested.

James ran back to the Normandy where he knew Gohan would do it. He didn't bother looking behind him, he knew Shepherd had to go visit Kaiden before she returned to the ship. In his private room, a golden light was visible. Once he stepped inside, he found Gohan on the ground. He was panting heavily and sweating.

"Gohan, your back!" He shouted, worried but happy.

After he managed to even his breathing, slowly he managed to get to his feet. James was at his side the instant he stood up, he helped Gohan to the bed. A smile made way on to his face. Next to Gohan was a set of black armour that had a pale purple glow to it.

"Hey Jimmy! Told you I'd be back." Gohan smiled, James could hear he was exhausted. "I also went across the Galaxy to make this for you."

"Armour?"

"Actually, it's conduit armour. It enhances your ability to control my energy."

"How did you make it?"

"Inside a giant blue star. Anyway, try it on!" Gohan urged

James took off his boots and started to put on his armour, it was amazingly snug but so light it felt like he wasn't wearing anything but the bodysuit. The armour glowed a brighter for a second, again synchronizing to James' unique energy pattern, before it powered up. It drew all its energy from Gohan's abundant flow of power, and put no strain on James' body.

"Wow, this is awesome! Amigo, you really are an Angel!"

Gohan blushed at the praise he received. James, however was so busy admiring the suite he didn't even notice.

"Wait, how are we going to explain how you are back hermano? People just don't reappear, you know?"

EDI however interrupted them. "James, I beg to differ on that. Your brother perished on Earth, but suddenly reappeared here. Would you like to explain?"

"Uhm... James, what is that?" Gohan asked curiously

"The ships AI amigo. EDI, I don't know how to explain this..."

"I'm an immortal sentient being that's 12 billion years old. I've been stuck in a dimensional prison because I destroyed a being that wanted to destroy my planet. He however came back and sacrificed his soul to lock me away, and to see my loved ones die." He sighed. "3 years ago, I found Jimmy, and his emotions flooded the place. It reminded me of myself and it helped me break free from my prison. Though I'm still largely a being comprised of pure energy that fills the voids between universes, I have reclaimed my physical form."

James, not having known this, was speechless. He was trapped because he saved his world? He was trapped to see everybody he cares about die? James was seething with rage, he couldn't understand that anybody would do something like that to a boy. If you lose a fight, you don't do that, you become stronger and go back and defeat your enemy. That was just a cowardly move.

The rage that he was experiencing caused the suite to power up a large amount of energy. A purple outline formed around the suite with purple lightning bolts arching across it. EDI and Gohan brought him back to reality, and he noticed the energy he had gathered up around him.

"James, you are to be more careful with that suit. With the readings I have just gotten from it, I'm afraid you might destroy the ship."

"Sorry EDI."

"James, I think you would like to know that Shepherd is on her way down to your location."

"Crap... What do we do?"

James was panicked, and that made Gohan nervous. There were footsteps echoing and they knew Shepherd was almost here, near his little work station or as he liked to call it, his room.

"James what we-" her eyes bulged. "G-G-Gohan..."

"Hello Commander. Long-time no see." Gohan replied calmly.

"How did you get here?" She asked immediately.

"Well I uh..."

"He came here with a shuttle that escaped Earth Shepherd. I've been following news from Earth for a while now Commander." EDI responded.

James silently breathed a sigh of relieve, then he remembered he was still in his new armour.

"So Lola, what are you doing here? Come to see the armour my brother brought back from the dead for me?" He asked

"Uh, no... I wanted to ask you something, but I see what you meant, he really came back…" She said pointing to Gohan.

James nodded, before he sighed. "Commander, can he stay here? I'm all he's got left, and I can't leave him again."

"I understand what you mean James, but I'm sorry, you can't have him stay here."

"Well Commander, I don't think you would want me to stay there. You see my abilities are very unstable, and I don't know how to properly control them. I need a mentor, and I was hoping you would help me. You see, my abilities saved me from the invasion, and shielded the shuttle. After we left Earth, I passed out from exhaustion. The doctor told me it may be the death of me if I keep using it like that." Gohan said.

"You're a biotic?" Commander asked

"I don't think so. Biotic's energy is bluish, mines gold and sometimes when I'm in a really dark mood orange. Besides that, I haven't been exposed to Eezo, neither has my parents."

"Fine kid, you can stay. Just don't get into any trouble." She sighed. "EDI, we are off to investigate the mission troops before we go to Tuchanka. We might need those troops' support on Tuchanka."

"We will be arriving there in 13 hours Commander." EDI replied

"Thank you." Was the last thing Shepherd said before she left.

"Thank you EDI." Gohan said

"My pleasure. I do not think Shepherd needs to know about you yet." She said mysteriously.

"That was weird…" Gohan commented

"Welcome to the Normandy. Where the weird, gets a whole lot weirder."

Shepherd  
'He's powers are gold… and the thing that destroyed all those reapers on Earth was gold, the thing that killed the reapers near that star was gold. Could it be Gohan?'

"EDI, run energy scans on Gohan please."

"Yes Commander." A few minutes later EDI spoke up again. "Scans are complete."

"What do the scans show?"

"I'm sending the results back to your omni-tool."

I went over to my computer, and transferred the data. The results made me gasp when I looked at it. Then a frown made its way on my face. There was no possible way a human body could hold so much energy. The only possible way EDI could have compared his energy output was to compare it to the energy output of the Mass Relay's combined, and even then the amount of energy surpassed it. '_How is all that energy still stable? If a single person holds that much energy, what would happen if the reapers get hold of him? Does James even know what Gohan is and what he can do?'_

She went and sat down on her bed. '_Just how is this all possible? Wait, James said those abilities were taught to him by Gohan.'_

"EDI run those same scans on James please."

"On it Commander."

"Just what are they hiding?"

"I think they will tell you when the time is right Shepherd." EDI paused almost as if she was deciding if she should continue. "I've sent you the results."

"Thank you."

The results were staggering and she shivered at something she saw, his energy output was far higher than any Biotic's. That however wasn't what made her shiver, it was the fact that James' energy pattern was completely in sync with Gohan's. She had read about theories of 'Harmonic Energy Convergence' or HEC. The theory was that if two people with energy patterns that are completely the same were to meet, they were going to slowly merge or they would share the energy between them.

'_If James and Gohan have the same pattern, they have to be related or something…_'

**Oh how close to the truth she is, she doesn't even know. James and Gohan even don't know the truth. Mhmhmhmhmhwahahahahahaha!**

**Read and Review guys! FEEEEEED MEEEEE!**


	5. Note plus a preview into the chapter

**Sorry guy's I'll repost this chapter in a few day's time. my PC on which i worked crashed, now i'm quickly working on my tablet to post ths. I'm sorry this is not the quality i want to give you, in a few day's time i'll repost this. it's most of the chapter, i still need to fill in the last part.**

James was one angry guy when you threatened his charge, to top it off, the idiot had the audacity to try and kidnap then kill his charge. Shephard had seen a lot of things during her time in the alliance, but this was completely uncalled for. Seeing her lieutenant now scared her. The only thing she could really compare this sight too, was a Krogan on a blood-rage, but this seemed so much more violent.

James and Gohan were in the Citadel, buying clothes for him, when one of the Batarian slavers thought it would be a good idea to take Gohan for a slave. This way they would take something close to the human that caused the destruction of a whole lot of their colonies. When James turned around and saw them inject something into Gohan's neck, his face scrunched up. Jane could have sworn she saw his eyes flash blue at that moment.

The unconscious teen had no way to protect himself as the slavers dragged him off. James ran after them only to be knocked out by a pulse rifle. She had managed to pull him away from them, and take James back to the Normandy. Jane had proceeded to find Liara and ask her to track down the signal emitted by Gohan's omni-tool. Liara was still busy when EDI informed her that James had just woken up and put on his armour. EDI also informed Jane that he had taken his Shotgun and left the ship, heading toward the other docking bay.

When she arrived she was greeted with the site of James tossing around Batarians and their allies around like ragdolls. Not once had he used his shotgun, instead he just rammed them and used some of his abilities to push the, out of the way. James fought his way thru them, gaining ground faster than they were able to get men to replace the ones he had knocked out. It took him a few minutes, but when he finally got on the ship, he found one of the Batarains holding a sleeping Gohan at gunpoint.

Jane's saw his black suite take on a bright purple glow with lightning starting to arch across his whole frame. She could smell ozone in the air, and feel the pure energy rolling off of him in pure undiluted waves. She felt like a small stone piece inside the ocean continuously being bombarded by hail force winds and hurricane like waves. The display of power, made her quake in her boots.

"Take another step human and I kill the boy." the thug shouted.

"He's just a kid let him go. I swear t whatever god or goddess you worship, I will make you suffer if you harm my brother." James said in a cold voice, that sent shivers down all those presents spines.

"I dont think so, you see, I would rather kill this kid and die. Knowing I have taken something important from Commander Jane Shephard." he told them.

"I guess you die then." James said.

Before James could make a move, a shot was fired. The sound drew both James and Janes attention. Garrus stood with his Mantis VII, blowing the little bit of smoke from the barrel. The sudden sound of a body hitting the ground, drew there attention back to Gohan, who was still out of it and laying on top of a dead Batarain.

"Now that these dunderheads have been dealt with, I suggest we take the young cub and get out of here." Garrus commented.

"Thank you, I owe you one for that." James replied

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Garrus smirked.

James went to pick up his charge and rook him back to the Normandy, only to have Steve drag him off and take Gohan to the infirmary. Dr Chakwas immediately looked at him and told him that Gohan was heavily sedated.

"You never told me you were his father James." Chawkwas comented

"Huh? What are you talking about doc?"

"Well you care about him so much. Also know about your little blood-rage, which only happens with parents."

"Well, he's not my son. I've never been in a relationship so serious before, but I wish I was his father. You should know how much I love him, but I know I can never be or come close to what he needs as a father."

"In all my time, I have seldom seen a man as dedicated to their children as you. What makes this more extraordinary is the fact that you seem even more protective over him than most. Blood-rage is an emotion triggered by either intense Anger or the overwhelming need to protect." said the Doctor before she left.

While the crew had refueled for their journey to Tuchanka, James had spent the entire time with Gohan. Brotherly bonding over some games and teasing, while pranking some of the crew members. During this time, Gohan had also talked to him about his training. They were only 5 hours away from Tuchanka when Gohan decided to teach him one of the most important techniques.

"So, this is quite a simple technique. All you need to do is feel your energy, then brimg it out until it covers your hand in a warm glow. Once you accomplish that, you use your emotions to guide the energy. Only positive emotions and the desire to protect will allow you to get this ability right." Gohan instructed.

James nodded and tried it, the first time he only succeeded in creating a new attack. His gauntlets glowed bright purple, enhancing damage done. Gohan had described this to him as ki-enhanced fighting. His second, third and fourth all had similar results. On his fifth try he managed to get the energy coating around his hand right, now it was just testing out how to heal somebody. Gohan made a small cut in his wrist, knowing James would panic and heal him, and like he had predicted, James healed him. What he didn't count on was the lecture about being safe and not doing anything stupid.


End file.
